


Family Is The Strong Tie (That Holds You To The Ground)

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [8]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Shadowhunters!verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>The water that Alec had been drinking went spluttering out of his mouth, like one of those cherub fountains. He turned to Izzy in surprise. “You’re <i>what?</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Is The Strong Tie (That Holds You To The Ground)

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt _[27: "I'm pregnant."](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/144305146833/malec-27-pretty-please/)_.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

The water that Alec had been drinking went spluttering out of his mouth, like one of those cherub fountains. He turned to Izzy in surprise. “You’re _what_?”

 

“I’m pregnant.” She repeated again, smirking at his reaction.

 

Dumbly, Alec placed his glass on the countertop and then turned to Magnus with wide eyes. “She’s pregnant.” He repeated.

 

“I know darling,” Magnus said sympathetically, rubbing his back. “I heard.” Dropping his hand, he moved to Isabelle and wrapped her in a warm hug with a smile. “Congratulations my dear, you and Sheldon will make wonderful parents. When is the baby due?”

 

Isabelle grinned happily up at him, “I’m only about a month along but-“

 

“ _You’re pregnant_.” Alec interrupted. He was leaning against the counter, letting it support his weight. Apparently, he hadn’t moved on from the first sentence of the conversation, still in shock.

 

Magnus let go of Izzy and went back to his partner. “Yes, that’s what she said Alexander.”

 

Alec reached out and gripped Magnus’s hands desperately in his own. “But- but.. that means..”

 

“Yes, it does.”

 

Alec frowned, and then straightened up as if to move. “I’m gonna kill him.”

 

Magnus placed a firm hand on Alec’s chest and maneuvered him back against the counter. “If you want to be the one to tell your niece or nephew why they grew up without a father then be my guest, but I wouldn’t risk facing the wrath of your sister if I were you.”

 

“ _Niece or nephew_?” Alec repeated again, this time with a little smile. “Magnus, I’m gonna be an uncle.”

 

Magnus smiled indulgently at Alec and rolled his eyes. “You are lucky that you’re so pretty, Alexander.”

 

Isabelle laughed behind him, but Alec didn’t react to the backhanded insult, too busy beaming happily at Magnus. “We’re going to be uncles.”

 

“Yes darling,” Magnus agreed with a fond smile, “We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
